


#92: "Drive"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [4]
Category: Lost Souls
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The T-bird knows every back road and quiet stretch of asphalt from one end of the country to another





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of 100 days, 100 prompts.

Sometimes, Steve thinks the T-bird could drive itself; that if he took his hands off the wheel it was just keep following the long ribbons of dark pavement to...well, probably through a guardrail and nose-first into a ditch, but a guy can dream. It certainly knows every back road and quiet stretch of asphalt from one end of the country to another; but it always seems happiest closest to home, the engine quiets and the tires spin smoother in the southeast, the music over the radio plays clearer when the cab if full of that heavy, familiar air, equal parts the salt of the ocean and the smoke of the mountains, spiced with old gunpowder and sage.

Ghost is happiest close to home too. He laughs louder, sings more clearly. He’s dreamed up their best songs on these trails, and the shadowy things that linger sometimes on the lonely roadsides after midnight recognize him as one of their own.

And Steve, well - Steve knows the roads almost as well as his old car does, and the sound of Ghost’s voice keeps him sane. His happiness is in between the seats where the loose change falls, and rubbed into the pads of Ghost’s fingers. He doesn’t think about it, he just drives.


End file.
